


Training a Boar

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Insults, Love/Hate, M/M, Name-Calling, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Felix is trying to train but finds that he isn't his usual self... because the two most annoying people he knows, are missing. Without them there to infuriate him, he finds he cannot train at full capacity. He finds them in an unexpected and shameful position and decides to teach Sylvain how to train a boar.M/M relationship, threesome. Hate sex with Felix, loving sex with Sylvain. Watching, name-calling, throat-fucking. Dimitri is a submissive boy. For MoonLord.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).

Dimtri and Sylvain had been absent all day.

Ordinarily, Felix would have thought nothing of it and would have much preferred not having Sylvain’s heavy arm slung over his shoulder or Dimitri’s insufferable face before him and yet, his day was unusually pleasant.

He almost disliked it.

He trained by himself, the way he preferred it, and stabbed at the dummy. He charged at it with precision and grace but with a fluid anger powering every thrust and cut. The dummy’s burlap stomach split open and spilled onto the training grounds floor, like golden coloured blood. Felix danced around his target swiftly and sliced the head of the dummy clean from its wooden shoulders.

_Too cleanly._

He was undisturbed and without that frivolous feeling of frustration or annoyance compelling him to cut savagely through his opponent, he felt like he was only fighting at half-strength. He barely had a sweat across his brow like he usually did. Felix was pushing himself, he truly was, and yet there something missing.

He scowled and threw his sword on the floor.

It was because the two most aggravating people in his life were absent that he wasn’t at his full capacity.

Storming from the training grounds, Felix retreated back to his dormitory. Perhaps a scalding hot bath would be able to help him cool down, as paradoxical as it sounded. The burning water against his skin often distracted him from conflicted and complicated thoughts. He took the stairs two at a time, a concentrated frown heavy across his forehead, his sharp eyebrows drawing together. He tore down the hallway and opened his bedroom door, going to his chest of drawers to take out his spare clothes and a towel for the bathhouse.

He could hear pounding against his wall from the room down the hall.

Felix snickered and shook his head. _So that’s where he had been. Fucking another girl senseless. He truly was insatiable._ He debated whether or not he wanted to walk in on Sylvain and some poor girl with her legs in the air for the umpteenth time during his life but decided that Sylvain deserved to be lectured, firstly, for abandoning his classes and training all day, and secondly, for being so goddamned loud.

Perhaps he’d know where Dimitri was too.

Felix tossed his clothes onto his bed and marched down to the final room at the end of the hallway. He hammered his first against the door but then threw it open anyway and stood frozen in his tracks.

On the bed, was Sylvain. He was on his knees, as naked as the day he was born with his fluffy red hair tousled into a mess. He kneeled between the legs of another and that’s when Felix’s upper lip twitched. _Was this some kind of joke?_

It was Dimitri.

Laying on his back, his legs wrapped tightly around Sylvain’s middle, their hands intertwined, and fingers interlocked, the pair were red in face, humiliated at being caught like a couple of lovers.

“F-Felix,” Dimitri stuttered out, trying to roll over onto his stomach to try and hide his shame and his cock. The blue-haired boy laughed incredulously and stood still, with his hand on the door handle. How was he supposed to react?

“Honestly, I’m not surprised.”

Felix stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself, pulling on Sylvain’s desk chair and sitting on it. He crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms over his chest, eyebrow twitching with annoyance. The two boys in the bed stared at him wide-eyed, still bright red, still with Sylvain’s cock buried deep inside of Dimitri.

“What?” Sylvain asked.

“You’re as insatiable as they come, you fuck anything that gives you the time of day,” Felix said, gesturing with his hand at Dimitri. The prince’s face reddened even further. “And _he’s_ just a boar, acting on his most primitive animal instincts so I’m not surprised by him either. I’m just surprised that the two of you would be so irresponsible as to avoid class and your training.” He sneered at Dimitri. “Especially you, _boar._”

Dimitri hid his face and Sylvain shifted on his knees. Neither really knew what to do. The red head pulled out of Dimitri with a slight wince and Dimitri bit his lip, exhaling shakily when he was left feeling empty. Felix watched them with calculating eyes and snickered. The quiet laugh drew the attention of the other two boys.

“Well go ahead.”

“Felix, y-you can’t be serious,” Sylvain began. He sat cross-legged on the bed and pulled the covers over himself and Dimitri, who had pulled the sheets up to his chest. _Just like a woman,_ Felix thought, glaring at the prince. He smirked and shrugged.

“The two of you clearly can’t hold back from one another. I’d been wondering where you both had been all day but _this,_” he laughed breathlessly, shaking his head and gesturing with an open palm at the two. “I didn’t expect this. Not in a thousand years.”

“We… Felix, listen, this isn’t… we aren’t-” Sylvain tried to manage out, imploring his friend to listen to his words. Felix made a disgusted look and waved him off.

“I don’t care about the nature of your relationship. All I care about is that you don’t let me down on the battlefield. If you have to fuck each other for that to happen, fine.”

Dimtri still had said nothing and was staring at the bedsheets, full of shame. He couldn’t meet Felix’s eyes, not now; he already thought so lowly of him and he had caught him in such a scandalous act, with _Sylvain,_ the studhorse of the house of Gautier, the skirt-chaser of Garreg Mach, nonetheless. He could feel Felix’s cold orange eyes staring him down, burning a hole through his crown of honey-gold hair, tousled and unkempt from writhing against the pillow and being tugged on by Sylvain.

“I said, _go ahead._”

Dimitri’s head shot up and he stared at Felix, wide-eyed, incredulous. “What?” he croaked.

Felix laughed. “You heard me. If you have to fuck each other to at least be useful on the battlefield, then so be it. Go ahead.”

Sylvain laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. “Listen, Felix, I love an audience as much as the next guy but this… this is absurd!”

“Is it? Or is the son of Gautier fucking the boar prince of Faerghus absurd?”

Sylvain bit his lip and stared down at his carpet. He was right. Everything about the situation was absurd and yet he couldn’t help but think that maybe Felix _wanted_ to watch them. The hungry look in Felix’s eyes was unmistakable; he got that ravenous look in his copper coloured eyes when he was frustrated or wanting for something, usually an opponent in battle or blood on his blade. This was an entirely new look; a combination of hungry and hot blazing in his irises. His mouth was turned upwards in a slight smirk and his foot was bouncing impatiently in the air, crossed across the other leg. Sylvain met his eyes and swallowed hard, then he cheekily returned the grin.

“I mean… you’re not wrong, this whole situation is ridiculous, you’re right.” He turned to Dimitri and manhandled him back onto his back, cupping his chin and staring into the prince’s wide blue eyes. “Let’s give him a show, Dimitri.”

“Sylvain, w-wai-”

Dimitri was swiftly silenced by Sylvain’s lips, soft and plush against his own. Initially frozen, Dimitri melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms back around Sylvain’s neck, tangling his fingers in the scarlet strands at the nape of the other’s neck, tugging gently. He was nervous, anxious about Felix’s eyes on him, watching him, _judging him,_ so he just closed his own sapphire eyes and tried to lose himself in Sylvain’s expert kiss.

His tongue danced across his lower-lip and it slipped easily into his waiting mouth, tongues rubbing hotly over one another. Unable to stifle himself, Dimitri let a moan slip out of his mouth and Sylvain’s hands ran up the underside of his muscled thighs, caressing the smooth skin. Felix watched them both, intrigued by how the two seemed to know exactly how the other liked to be touched.

He couldn’t ignore the stiffness growing in his trousers. 

“Dimitri… let Felix hear your voice… let him hear how pretty the prince of Faerghus can sound,” Sylvain grinned, nipping at the other’s lower lip with his teeth and then dancing his lips down and across Dimitri’s jawline, lips caressing, teeth playfully biting. Dimitri tried to tuck his chin into his chest and his eyes shut tightly, hands wanting to push Sylvain away because he was sensitive, but he only drew him in closer, mewling quietly.

“No… don’t… use that title while we do something like this…”

“_Hmm?_ Why not?” Sylvain teased, running his tongue over the shell of Dimitri’s ear, enjoying the shiver he earned when he breathed hotly into it.

“Because the boar can’t handle it,” Felix chimed in. He had uncrossed his legs with his feet planted firmly on the floor, and he still wore the same arrogant smirk across his lips. Dimitri cracked open one eye and met Felix’s stare. “He knows that it’s obscene for the prince of Faerghus to make such pathetic noises… and yet, _he keeps doing it._ Because he enjoys it.”

Dimitri whimpered at Felix’s words; he was right. He was always right. The shame that filled him when he heard Felix taunting him so cruelly made his dick twitch against his stomach and against Sylvain’s thigh. The other man noticed and laughed to himself, but, thankfully, didn’t say anything aloud. Dimitri’s head was becoming hazy and clouded over with lust when Sylvain’s lips caressed his neck once more, lapping over the marks he’d left previously.

“H-Hah, _ah…_” Dimitri breathed out when Sylvain’s teeth grazed against his skin. He wanted to feel his bite in the junction of his neck and shoulder again, but Sylvain was teasing him, smirking against his skin because he knew what Dimitri craved. Sylvain’s lips came down into Dimitri’s collarbone and he bit down a little harder this time, earning a sharp cry from the prince.

“You really are just an animal in heat, aren’t you?” Felix jeered.

Dimitri tilted his head back and moaned openly when he felt Sylvain’s cock slide up against his already weeping hole. It was still thoroughly lubed up and slick with oil before Felix had interrupted them. It would be no issue to resume where they had left off.

“Shall we continue, Dimitri?” Sylvain asked. The prince met Sylvain’s caring chocolate eyes and nodded, hissing through his teeth when the other started to slide back into his ass. It was tight and perhaps he could have used a little more preparation, but the burn of the stretch was painfully good. Dimitri’s hands pulled on the back of Sylvain’s neck and the two came to rest their foreheads against one another, breathing hotly in the space between their gasping mouths.

“O-Oh… you’re still pretty tight,” Sylvain choked out. He held one hand against the back of Dimitri’s one thigh and brought the other up to rest against the prince’s cheek. His thumb ran over the cheekbone and Felix tutted, scowling and rolling his eyes. The romance between them was borderline offensive; the kissing, the gentleness, the care between them… it made Felix’s upper lip curl into a sneer.

Still, he couldn’t deny it was incredibly arousing the watch them.

“I’m going to move now, is that okay?” Sylvain asked. Dimitri nodded and lifted his head so that he could kiss Sylvain sweetly one last time. Propping himself up on his elbow and taking the hand off Dimitri’s face, Sylvain started to rock his hips slowly, allowing Dimitri to become re-accustomed to the size of his cock. It was a good size; nicely thick and reasonably long, it wasn’t unbearably painful for him to take but it did leave a comfortable burn the morning after.

“S-Sylvain… m-more…” Dimitri gasped out, hands coming to rest on the other’s shoulders. The fluffy red head nodded and started to pump his hips faster, the sound of hips connecting starting to echo around the room. Felix watched, mesmerised by how intimate the pair were, seemingly oblivious to his presence now; they were so comfortable with one another that it didn’t matter that another person was watching. Felix exhaled shakily when he watched them, staring at the way they moved so in sync with one another.

He swallowed down his pride and allowed his hand to undo his trousers.

He pulled his cock out and started to lazily toy with himself, watching Sylvain pump into Dimitri’s submissive body. He was gentle with him, caressing his thighs and kissing his neck when he could, rocking and rolling his hips in circles when he grew tired, though he never relented. Dimitri’s hands scrabbled desperately everywhere, running over Sylvain’s strong arms, his stomach, his back, his shoulders, anywhere he could reach.

“S-Sylvain… d-deeper, harder… _oh Gods_…” Dimitri moaned. Sylvain huffed and began to plough into Dimitri at a harder pace, hanging his head so that it leaned against the prince’s shoulder. Dimitri’s fingers clung to the scarlet hair, pulling as his legs came to wrap around Sylvain’s middle once again. Felix moaned openly, hand squeezing his cock as it hardened further.

Dimitri’s eyes fluttered open and a cracked moan escaped his lips when he saw that Felix was touching himself whilst watching them. It was the very definition of depraved; the surviving son of Fraldarius watching the son of Gautier fuck into the price of Faerghus. A chuckle would have escaped his lips had be not been too preoccupied with moaning when Sylvain’s cock slammed hard inside of him.

Tender lips kissed his forehead, but Dimitri found that he could not tear his eyes away from Felix. The usual scowl that scarred his face was replaced with a pair of relaxed eyebrows, a parted and panting mouth and a light rosy blush across his cheeks. Felix had undone a few more of his shirt’s buttons and was fisting his cock quickly now. Dimitri could see his muscular thighs quaking.

“O-Oh… _Gods,_ Dimitri… you’re r-really tight today… is it because we’re being watched?” Sylvain laughed, kissing the prince’s sweaty forehead again. Dimitri nodded, unashamed and Sylvain turned his head to look at Felix too. His hips stuttered in their movements when he saw how Felix was touching himself, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

“I’m a man too, Sylvain… you expected me to not enjoy what I’m watching?” Felix taunted, slowing down his hand, running his tongue over his lips, losing himself in the lust clouding the room. Sylvain gawked at Felix until Dimitri’s impatient whimper stirred him from his stupor.

“I-I mean… I didn’t expect this from _you,_ that’s all…” Sylvain laughed, turning back to the boy beneath him, rocking his hips slowly once more. Felix bristled at the red head’s words; what on earth was _that_ supposed to mean? He was a man too, who had physical urges and pleasures that he needed to indulge in, it’s just that he wasn’t as blatant as Sylvain was. Felix growled and kicked his boots off, standing from the chair and putting a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. The other stopped and then yelped when Felix pulled hard, throwing him backwards.

_“Ah!”_ Dimitri cried out. He pushed himself onto his elbows to see what had happened and Sylvain sprawled half-on half-off the bed with Felix now looming over him. He panicked and pushed himself further up the bed; what was the cobalt haired boy planning to do to him? Felix’s hand gripped his calf and he cried out with surprise, embarrassed by how high-pitched it came out of his throat. Dimitri frowned up at Felix.

“J-Just what on e-earth… do you think you’re doing, Felix?” Dimitri stammered out, attempting to regain some control of the situation since it seemed that Sylvain was making no attempt to stop the other man. Felix huffed through his nose and gripped Dimitri’s face forcefully in his hand; not delicately between his fingers like Sylvain had done but hard, squeezing Dimitri’s cheeks until his lips pouted.

“Showing Sylvain how to fuck a boar _properly._”

Against all his wishes, Dimitri’s cock throbbed at Felix’s words. He was manhandled roughly and thrown onto his front, legs narrowly missing crashing into Felix’s taught chest. He yanked on Dimitri’s hips roughly and spread his ass cheeks wide until his crack hurt with how far it was being spread. He made a satisfied nose.

“Hmm… your ass is gaping… you’re begging to be filled, aren’t you?” Felix taunted, gesturing with an open palm to Sylvain who scrambled to the bedside table and put the vial of oil into his open palm. With his teeth, he spat out the topper and emptied most of it over Dimitri’s ass. It rolled down the already soaked skin and disappeared into his gaping hole. The prince hissed; Felix was unkind and hadn’t warmed the oil up before emptying it onto his body.

Two fingers collected some oil and then Felix rubbed it over his own cock. Sylvain watched, curious and turned on. He had never seen Felix be intimate with anyone before and he wondered if he would fuck as angrily as he fought.

“Felix… don’t say things like that,” Dimitri protested weakly. Felix snickered, lining himself up Dimitri’s waiting hole.

“I can’t believe you still haven’t cum yet… Sylvain can’t fuck you properly, is that it?”

The red head frowned slapped Felix’s shoulder, though not as hard as he would have if he was actually offended. Sylvain had made Dimitri cum plenty of times before, they were just taking it slow and putting a show on for Felix this time. The blue-haired boy readied himself up on his knees and in one swift thrust, plunged the entire length of his thick cock into Dimitri.

The prince wailed, eyes going wide at the new angle; it felt so deep, deeper than when Sylvain had done it before in the missionary position. His chest was flat against the bed and his hands were clutching tightly at the bedsheets. Felix grinned and held tightly onto Dimitri’s hips, immediately setting a brutal pace, thrusting deep and fast into the pliant body beneath his.

“Look at you… you just want to get fucked… over and over again… like an animal,” Felix grunted between thrusts, glaring at the back of Dimitri’s head. The prince’s eyes were pricking with pleasurable salty tears, threatening to spill over and down his cheeks. Sylvain watched raptly, hand stroking his own cock as Felix slammed into the other boy, an arm pinning Dimitri’s golden head to bed, not that he was resisting to begin with.

“F-Felix… _Gods,_ I-I… ah, hah!” Dimitri moaned. He couldn’t think straight, all he could think of was the burning pleasure coursing through his body. He had never felt so powerless before and he knew that if he truly wanted to, he could throw Felix off him but there was a shameful guilty pleasure in allowing the swordsman to take him so roughly. He loved the burning feeling of his hips being jerked violently back to meet Felix’s and his neglected cock bouncing beneath his body.

“Hey…” Sylvain’s gentle voice came from just before his face. A gentle hand smoothed against his cheek and he stared happily into those caramel eyes. One of Sylvain’s hands came to rest over Dimitri’s and their fingers intertwined; this only seemed to irritate Felix further.

He let out a growl and reached under Dimitri’s body, making a circle with his fore-fingers and thumb and held it tightly against the base of Dimitri’s cock. The prince whimpered and shook his head, trying to throw his head back but couldn’t with the force of Felix’s palm against his head.

“N-No! Please, let me… F-Felix, I need it…!”

Felix snarled. “You two are sick… Sylvain, he’s just a _boar_… and needs to be fucked like one.”

Sylvain frowned but turned back to Dimitri’s gentle face. He raised a hand and wrapped it around Felix’s wrist, locking their gazes before Felix relented and let go of Dimitri’s head. He returned his iron grip to the prince’s hips and knew that there would a smattering of finger-print sized bruises all over his skin tomorrow. It was sadistically satisfying to know that he had left those marks all over him.

Gentle fingers lifted Dimitri’s head from the bed and guided his swollen lips to the head of Sylvain’s cock. Dimitri whimpered and kissed it gently, tasting the salty pre-cum against his lip. Sylvain ran his fingers through Dimitri’s hair gently, as the prince slowly began to swallow down inch after inch of the cock before his face. It was so good; to be fucked so roughly from one end and to be treated so gently from the other, Dimitri felt like he was losing his mind.

His bright, teary sapphire eyes looked up at Sylvain as he stretched his mouth over the other’s cock until he nestled against the scarlet hairs at his crotch. Sylvain tilted his head and moaned.

“You look so pretty, Dimitri… you look so pretty like this,” he groaned. Felix tutted disapprovingly and squeezed his fingers around Dimitri’s cock even tighter.

“You’re too kind to the _boar,_” Felix spat, a thick sweat collecting at his hairline. He regretted not shedding his shirt and waistcoat or pulling his trousers and smallclothes down, but he could simply bathe later. His teeth were grit tightly as his snapped against Dimitri’s backside and he drew his one hand back. He brought it down with a satisfying ‘crack’ against Dimitri’s fair skin and he relished in the choked cry that came from Dimitri’s stuffed mouth.

“Hah… you like that, don’t you? _You fucking animal._” Felix’s hand came crashing down again, in the same place, over and over with deadly accuracy until there was a scorching red handprint emblazoned into Dimitri’s right asscheek. Sylvain groaned as Dimitri cried out every time with tears falling down his face and saliva rolling down his chin. He had always been so gentle and loving with Dimitri he had never side this side of him; so battered and so overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn’t control himself any longer. He was still moving his head with vigour and Sylvain admired his dedication.

“Sylvain… fuck his mouth already,” Felix grumbled. His hips were starting to stutter and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and he was damned if he was going to be the one who finished first.

“I… I don’t know, _o-oh_…” Sylvain shakily replied.

“Just do it! He’s a fucking animal, he wants it… look at his face,” Felix mocked. Sylvain stared down at the prince’s tear-stained face; his lips were swollen and puffy with a red tint surrounding his entire mouth. Saliva rolled down his chin and even smeared up over his cheeks. His hair was in total disarray, sticking up in every which direction. Dimitri popped off Sylvain’s cock and ran his lips along the underside, mouthing at the entire length, flicking with his tongue over the crown.

Sylvain reached for Dimitri’s head with one hand, tangling into his hair. Pulling on it slightly, Dimitri let out a tiny whimper. He brought his face closer to his cock and leaned down, bending over.

“If it gets too much… j-just… let me know, alright?”

“Sylvain… _please hurry, please,_ fuck my mouth,” Dimitri begged, transformed from the prince into nothing more than a whore.

Choking back a breath, Sylvain thrust straight between Dimitri’s waiting lips. He tossed his head back when he felt the hot tongue running along the inside and Dimitri’s mouth went slack, as he attempted to breath through his nose through Felix’s rough fucking. His cock was pulsing, and his balls were aching so much he thought they might explode. Felix’s tight fingers around his cock were becoming unbearable and he wanted to ask him to let go but with his mouth stuffed full of Sylvain’s dick, he knew he couldn’t ask.

“Yes…” Felix hissed, his hips starting to burn with tension; even his stamina was wearing thin. He had to chase his release and cum soon. “Fuck his mouth, Sylvain.”

“O-Oh, it feels… his throat… h-hah, it’s so t-tight…” Sylvain moaned, rocking his hips further down Dimitri’s throat until the golden-haired prince was gagging and choking. He thought for a moment about stopping but Dimitri made no signal nor sign that indicated he wanted that to happen; instead, he opened his big blue eyes and let his cheek puff out with each messy and uncoordinated thrust.

“H-Hah… you want to be bred, don’t you, _boar_?” Felix asked. He was close, he was so close, he knew he was going to cum. “You want to feel all this hot cum inside you… isn’t that right?”

Dimitri moaned loudly around Sylvain’s cock. His arms were shaking, and he thought they might buckle beneath him any moment. His body was lost in the fire of lust, burning in the depravity of being degraded by Felix’s words and both holes being violated. He wanted to cum so badly, he wanted to feel cum inside of him, any way that he could; he was _desperate_ for it.

“Shall I cum inside you? Would you like that?” Felix asked, though he really wasn’t requesting permission. His hand crashed down on Dimitri’s reddened ass cheek again, scorching the skin with a satisfying sting that sent a violent shudder through Dimitri’s entire body. Sylvain croaked out a moan and his hips stuttered.

“F-Felix… f-fill him up, o-oh… _ah_…” Sylvain managed out. Felix sneered and let a dark breath chuckle pass his lips; he did not expect the red head to get so involved in his own climax but with those caramel eyes watching him, he could barely hold back any longer. He finally released Dimitri’s cock and gripped onto his hip once more and Dimitri almost howled with relief when his cock sprung free from the binding grip.

The prince shivered beneath them both and if it weren’t for Sylvain’s grip in his hair, he would’ve collapsed entirely on the bed. Completely untouched, Dimitri came, cock bouncing wildly in the air as he spurted out messily on the bed beneath him. He had his eyes wrenched shut throughout his orgasm and Felix’s hips staggered feeling his undulating insides tighten around him, milking his cock. He sighed breathily and held his hips against Dimitri’s as tightly as he could.

He emptied himself into Dimitri’s ass, cumming so violently his vision went white. He had never felt anything as strongly as this before; he had never felt pleasure, nor even anger, as powerful as this. He felt Dimitri’s inside still twitching, drawing every last drop out of Felix’s body.

“F-Fuck… _Dimitri_… I’m gonna c-cum… s-swallow it all,” Sylvain gasped out. Felix watched as Sylvain shoved his cock as deeply down Dimitri’s throat as he could and he tilted his head back. His crimson hair was sticky with sweat but it still cascaded in the air when he threw his head back with pleasure, groaning as he emptied himself down the prince’s throat. He took it excellently at first, seeming unphased but then tapped gently against Sylvain’s thigh.

The other let go of Dimitri’s hair and let him draw back, his cock falling from the swollen abused lips. Dimitri coughed and choked, cum dribbling out of his mouths and spattering against his Sylvain’s carpet. He gagged and tried to retch for breath, finally with a sharp intake he managed, and he laid limp against the bed. Felix stared at him with disgust.

“You couldn’t even swallow it all… how pathetic,” he scoffed. Slowly, he withdrew and admired the gaping stretch left of Dimitri’s hole. He probed with his one thumb and managed to earn another pathetic whimper from Dimitri. He tucked himself back into his trousers and re-did the button, pushing himself up from the bed, staggering for a moment and supporting himself with the bed.

“Hah… you alright there, Felix?” Sylvain grinned. He was sat on the floor beside the bed, stroking Dimitri’s hair. The prince had fallen unconscious, either from sheer pleasure overload or from exhaustion, he wasn’t sure – nor did he care.

He slid his boots back on and stayed with his back to the red head. He turned and stared down at the prince’s face; strangely, he looked peaceful and serene. Such an expression suited his face and for a brief moment, Felix thought he preferred that beautifully calm look than his enraged and contorted face of vengeance. He shook his head and tried to retie his messy bun, holding the hair-grip between his teeth.

“There’s no need to be so rough with him, you know,” Sylvain murmured.

Felix scoffed. “Please. He’s a boar, nothing more.”

“Hmm, if that’s what you think, then fine. But it wouldn’t kill you to be a little kinder to him.” Sylvain shifted and ran a hand over the battered right cheek of Dimitri’s ass, smoothing over the scarlet skin. “You’ve really done a number on him.”

“He deserves it.”

“No, _I_ deserve it; _I_ made him skip out on class and training today. You should punish me, not him.”

Felix retied his hair and shook his head. “You can’t be serious… you truly are insatiable.”

Sylvain chuckled quietly. “I care about him, that’s all. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders and I want to help him as best I can.”

Felix folded his arms over his chest and regarded the red head with a strange look. “You sound like you’re in love.”

Sylvain considered the option. “Hmm, maybe. I want to be gentle with him and look after him and be there for him for as long as I can…” He turned and winked up at Felix and smirked cheekily. “Though, after what you’ve shown me today, I could stand to be a little rougher with him. It seems like he enjoyed it too.”

Felix marched towards the bedroom door. “You're disgusting.”

“Hey, maybe we can go for another round soon?” Sylvain called out before Felix slammed the door shut behind him.


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain asks Felix for another encounter and initially, Felix is opposed to it... he eventually gives in and joins Sylvain and Dimitri once more in the bedroom. This time, he's even rougher.

The professor had invited Felix and Sylvain to choir practice.

Felix’s eyebrow twitched annoyedly; he was a swordsman, what use did he have for faith magic? Having Sylvain beside him did not help the matter either, even if he at least was singing in the correct key. Sylvain nudged his folded palms with his elbow.

“Hey. Felix.”

Felix scowled and took a minute step to the right, away from the other. The professor’s eyes were thankfully closed, and their back was turned to them, so they didn’t notice Sylvain inching closer to Felix.

“_Felix._”

“Sylvain, stop.”

“Felix, listen.”

Felix sighed heavily and tried to sing even louder, something he ordinarily wouldn’t have done if it weren’t for the red head insistently pestering him. Sylvain groaned and joined in the singing and for a few long moments as the hymn was drawn out and came to a crescendo. The pipe organ’s notes reverberated around the chasmic walls of the church until silence filled the room. The professor turned and nodded approvingly, dismissing the two students.

Felix bowed lowly and then spun on his heel, across the bridge from the church back to the dinner hall. He could hear Sylvain’s indelicate, heavy footsteps thundering behind him and he slapped a hard heavily onto Felix’s shoulder. He grumbled and threw him off.

“Felix, hey!”

“Sylvain, not today.”

“Come on, you don’t even know what I’m about to say!”

“And I _still_ don’t want to hear it. Now leave me alone.”

Sylvain followed Felix to the dinner hall, and both grabbed a bowl of today’s special, a piping hot bowl of a thick soup made from peppers, chillies, squash and pumpkin. Felix sat neatly at the bench and Sylvain clambered over clumsily, staring as Felix ate. He tried to ignore the penetrating hazel gaze for as long as he could bear, rolling the spicy flavour around his mouth until he grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

“What do you want.”

Sylvain cheered and pumped his fist, leaning across the table into Felix’s personal space. “Alright, listen, so… you remember the other night.”

“If you’re going to waste my time, be quick about it.”

“The other night with Dimitri?”

Felix raised an eyebrow and met Sylvain’s suggestive expression. He had a flirtatious grin across his lips and was wiggling with eyebrows. Felix scowled and his cheeks tinted pink. “W-What of it.”

“I really enjoyed it.”

Felix coughed on his soup and covered his mouth, swallowing down the scalding liquid before washing the burning away with a sip of icy water. His eyes narrowed on Sylvain. “Is that all you had to say?”

Sylvain waved his hands and then leaned in on his elbows, raising one hand to shelter his mouth as he dropped his voice low, grinning. “Dimitri really enjoyed it too.”

“Tch, of course he did,” Felix frowned, this time taking care to blow of the spicy soup brought to his mouth. Sylvain shook his head.

“No… he _really_ enjoyed it.”

Felix swallowed and then watched Sylvain’s face suspiciously. “… what are you getting at?”

“He wants to do it again.”

Felix made a horrified face, disgusted. Sylvain just kept on grinning like the foolhardy idiot he was. Felix’s grip on his spoon was tightening into a shaking iron grip and the end of it sank into the wood of the table. The tension in his arm was tight until the spoon scraped across the table, leaving a deep wooden gash. He threw his spoon aside and held his head in his hands. _How did he get into this situation?_

“How about it? Are you up for it?” Sylvain prompted, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head, scratching the nape of his neck.

“To think that of all the people you’d proposition for sex… you’d choose _me,_” Felix scoffed, shaking his head and meeting Sylvain’s caramel coloured eyes. The red head tilted head and raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused by Felix’s response.

“You’re really good-looking, Felix, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m a _man._”

“That didn’t stop you the other night, did it?”

Felix’s face turned scarlet and he shoved from his table, throwing a disgusted look towards Sylvain. The other night had been… a lesson, to both Sylvain _and_ Dimitri. When he left that night, he ran through the night over and over in his mind’s eye and tried to convince himself it was nothing more than instruction and a chance for him to relieve some of his pent-up frustration on the two most infuriating people he knew. Felix didn’t consider himself to be gay, in fact, he rarely thought about his own sexuality, preferring the company of his sword than that of other people, regardless of gender.

“I’m not hearing a no,” Sylvain teased, still sitting at the bench with his own bowl of soup before him, now spooning the brightly coloured liquid to his lips. Felix’s face was bright red and he ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re not hearing a yes either,” he spat, turning on his heel and marching from the dinner hall. Sylvain sighed and continued to eat, rolling his fingers against the table, with pensive thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night’s cold air did nothing for Felix, who was sweating from his workout. He laid on his bed with his shirt partially undone, chest heaving, and sword discarded on the floor.

Training had been fierce; he had never cut through the dummies as violently as he had that night. His mind was ablaze with Sylvain’s aggravating words, remembering the way he violently ploughed into Dimitri that night and the way his tears rolled down his face. His sword had torn through every training dummy and he plunged his blade deeply into their chests, trying to unleash his fury upon the burlap substitute but it did nothing for the rage burning inside of him.

He let an arm fall across his forehead, and he groaned, eyes closing, trying to collect himself.

Images of Dimitri’s smooth skin flashed before his eyes; his muscular back arched downwards in a cat-like fashion, face pressed into the bedsheets like a submissive and pliant animal aching to be fucked. His eyes were teary and his fair blond eyelashes clung together with the wetness. He remembered the scorching red handprint welt he had left on the fair skin of his backside and wondered if it had healed or if Dimitri had much trouble sitting and training the following day.

Felix grumbled and sat upright, rubbing his head. He kicked off his boots and stood, hand hovering over his own door handle.

Was he going to do this? He couldn’t deny that degrading Dimitri had felt sadistically good, alongside the physical pleasure searing through him as he fucked his tight ass. His cock stirred and without another thought, Felix threw open his bedroom door.

He marched down to Sylvain’s room and hammered on it. Sylvain opened it, surprised.

“Felix?”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he scowled, avoiding Sylvain’s questioning chocolate eyes. The red head stared at the other boy, eyes searching his blushing face until his eyes trailed downwards and spotted the straining bulge in his friend’s trousers. His mouth fell agape, and he gasped, looking up with the quirk of a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. Felix groaned and shoved past his friend into his room, throwing the sheets off of Sylvain’s already messy bed.

“Would it kill you to tidy your room every so often?” Felix grumbled, throwing his eyes around the chaotic room. Worn clothes piled up in the corner and there were books tossed haphazardly onto his desk and shelf. There was a light coating of dust on one of the shelves and Felix wrinkled his nose.

“I-I’ll fetch Dimitri,” he said, bubbling over with excitement. Felix was left in silence by himself. _It’s not too late to leave,_ he thought. If he left now, he could just tell Sylvain he was toying with him, but the other boy quickly returned with Dimitri in tow, who was dressed as immaculately as ever. Felix wanted to smack the nobility right off his stupid face; that calm expression, those bright blue eyes… he wanted to mess him up all over again.

“Felix,” Dimitri said, nodding his head at his friend. Felix nodded back and folded his arms over his chest. Sylvain locked the door behind himself and threw his arms into the air, seemingly pleased at achieving such an enormous victory. He threw an arm over the prince’s shoulders who stumbled, caught off-guard by Sylvain’s enthusiasm, though a small smile graced his princely face.

“Alright! Let’s get right into it,” Sylvain grinned.

Felix scoffed. “As insatiable as ever.”

Dimitri said nothing and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, sometimes staring at the carpet and other times flickering his gaze between Sylvain and Felix. How he had managed to find himself in such a situation was unbeknownst to him, but he honestly wouldn’t change it for the world. He could hardly deny the heat starting to build in his chest and choke in his throat when he stared at Sylvain and the burning arousal that pooled in his groin when he caught Felix’s gaze.

They stared at one another for a few moments; both apprehensive, eager to get started but neither really knowing what to do. Sylvain took Dimitri’s hand and gestured for him to sit on the bed. Dimitri did so, sitting beside Felix as Sylvain kneeled on the ground before the prince and he took one foot in hand.

“Sylvain?”

“I’ve got to get these off before we start, huh?” he grinned. His fingers deftly came to undo the straps and buckles of Dimitri’s heavy iron boots. Why he wore those heavy, lumbering things all the time was beyond Felix. He remained rooted to the bed, arms folded, watching Sylvain slide the boot from Dimitri’s calf, lifting the other and repeating his ministrations.

Dimitri’s bare feet flexed against the plush carpet. Sylvain took the foot in hand and kissed where there was exposed skin at the ankle. Dimitri jumped and stifled a nervous laugh.

“I’ve never been touched let alone kissed there,” he said.

Sylvain grinned and nipped at the ankle bone. “Every inch of you deserves to be kissed, Dimitri.”

The prince’s face burned red and Felix snickered; he was so susceptible to blushing it was ridiculous. Turning red at the simplest and cheapest lines Sylvain had to offer, he rolled his eyes and regarded Dimitri from his peripheral vision. The prince allowed Sylvain to pull the leg of his trousers upwards, revealing more of his pale calf and those plush lips danced up his skin.

“You are being far too kind, Sylvain,” Dimitri laughed once more, smiling downwards. Felix watched the prince’s face; he was not unattractive by any stretch of the word. He was handsome, incredibly so, with almost a feminine quality to his with those long wispy eyelashes, big bright eyes and pouty pink lips. His jawline was sharp, his cheekbones high and his smile was dazzling; it was more about the feral expression he wore on his face when he was crazed by bloodlust that Felix despised. But sitting beside him and seeing an innocent side of the prince made him feel hot and bothered.

He wanted to _ruin_ that innocence.

“Yes, far too kind,” Felix concurred, pulling Dimitri further back onto the bed so that the two boys were now kneeling and facing one another. Felix’s hands were gripping onto Dimitri’s shoulders, sinking into the other’s uniform. They stared at one another, neither unsure of what to do now. Felix relaxed his grip on the prince’s arms and shifted closer until their knees were touching and he swallowed hard. _Gods,_ the prince looked truly beautiful in the low candlelight in Sylvain’s room, those feathery lashes dusting across his pink-tinted cheeks. Felix’s hand wound up from Dimitri’s shoulder, across the skin of his neck and to the back of his head, tangling in the blonde hair.

Dimitri keened into the touch, tilting his head to nuzzle his cheek into Felix’s calloused hand, letting his eyes slide shut the enjoy the gentle touch. It was perhaps the gentlest Felix had ever been towards the prince. He inched closer until their faces were centimetres apart. He could smell Dimitri’s scent; sweaty, heavy and manly, though not unpleasant. They gazed at one another and Felix felt his chest tighten.

Startled by the new sensation, he yanked on Dimitri’s hair and forced his head back, eliciting a sharp cry from the prince. His teeth latched onto Dimitri’s neck, biting gently at first; even he knew it would be foolish to leave marks in such easily discernible places.

“Hah,” Sylvain laughed, settling onto the bed behind Dimitri. “For a moment, I thought you were going to kiss him.”

Felix growled into Dimitri’s neck, ripping the collar of his blazer open to expose his collarbones and chest, teeth sinking firmly into the skin. “I don’t kiss.”

Sylvain chuckled and opened his legs, sliding them around Dimitri’s body and brought Dimitri’s back to lean against his chest, causing Felix to lean forward slightly more. The red head’s tongue tickled the shell of Dimitri’s ear and the prince whimpered. “You _can_ kiss him, if you want to. I promise I won’t get jealous.”

“Shut up,” Felix grunted, biting at Dimitri’s sharp collarbone with equally sharp teeth. The prince’s hands flew to clutch Felix’s shoulders tightly and Felix would have whimpered in pain if he wasn’t prepared for the animalistic strength that came with the prince. He was accustomed to it and was more than ready to fuck that boarish strength out of him until he was another pathetic mess like the previous night.

Sylvain’s tongue probed against Dimitri’s ear and he whispered hotly into it things that Felix couldn’t discern. Fingers working quickly, Dimitri’s blazer was torn open and Felix withdrew from the bruised and bitten collarbone, admiring the red teeth-marks deeply embedded in the prince’s skin.

“You look good all marked up,” he snickered, running his fingers over the sensitive marks. Dimitri shivered and made a quiet noise, already starting to pant with want. He shifted about so that he sat properly between Sylvain’s legs and spread his own so that Felix could shift closer. The blue-haired boy ducked his head and ran his tongue down Dimitri’s chest, watching the prince’s flustered expression grow the lower he dipped his tongue.

“Mmh… Dimitri,” Sylvain breathed into the other’s ear. Dimitri’s arm came up to wrap behind himself and tangled into Sylvain’s hair. He turned his head and the pair kissed awkwardly, open-mouthed and a tangle of tongues, an exchange of saliva more than a real kiss. Felix watched them and felt his trousers grow even tighter, fuelling his impatience. He latched onto one of Dimitri’s nipples and bit down.

“_Ah!_” the prince cried out, whipping his head to stare down at Felix who was smirking up at him. Sylvain peered over Dimitri’s shoulder down at Felix who swirled his tongue over the swollen peachy nub.

“Hmm… you never told me you liked to be touched here, Dimitri,” Sylvain cooed, kissing his cheek and brought a hand around the front of the prince’s chest, swirling the other nipple in between his forefinger and thumb far more gently than Felix, who was sucking harshly and biting down hard, all the while with a grin across his face.

“Ah! I-I-I didn’t know, _ah!_” The prince truly did react like a woman, bucking his hips and arching his chest eagerly into Felix’s mouth who was littering his already battle-scarred chest with bite marks and purple bruises. He came down the Dimitri’s waistline and hesitated for a moment. Would he? _Could he?_

“Scared, Felix?” Sylvain taunted. Even he could see the cogs working slowly in Felix’s confused brain. He sneered up at the red-head and just to prove a point, unbuckled Dimitri’s belt and tugged his trousers and small-clothes, both at once, down the prince’s legs. They were somewhat slim, thighs thicker with muscle but he was almost delicate to hold, Felix thought, despite the inhuman underlying strength those broad thighs held.

“Not on your life,” he said, eyes coming to rest on Dimitri’s pretty pink cock. It bounced against his stomach, foreskin coming up to cover the tip until a tiny bead of precum balanced on the hidden pink head.

“Felix… please do not stare…” Dimitri whispered. Felix glanced upwards to meet the prince’s flushed face. _Just like a woman,_ he thought, almost convincing himself. He took a brutish hold of the other’s cock and Dimitri cried out, startled. Felix squeezed tightly.

“Who are you to bark orders?” His hand started to move, agonizingly slow, peeling the foreskin back until it exposed the shiny red crown of Dimitri’s cock. “In here, you are not a prince. You are a _boar._”

Dimitri’s head lolled back against Sylvain’s shoulders, trembling with anticipation. Felix let go of Dimitri’s cock and flicked it, hard, enjoying the high-pitched shriek the prince cried out with, relishing in the way the dick bounced around pathetically. Felix spat in his hand and then took a hold of Dimitri’s cock again, starting to pump, hard and tight, but especially slow. His own words stirred him from his stupor, reminding himself that Dimitri really was just an animal, begging and wanting to be fucked, nothing more.

“You know I have oil,” Sylvain murmured, toying with both of Dimitri’s nipples.

“He prefers to be spat on… don’t you, _boar?_” Felix smirked, rising up on his knees. He let go of Dimitri’s cock, having had enough of boredly toying with it and gripped Dimitri’s face in his hand, squeezing his cheeks, as he did last time. Dimitri’s eyes were watering already, brimming with tears and he nodded. Felix sneered down at him.

“Open your mouth.”

Dimitri obeyed and opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue poke out, flat and pink for Felix to see. Lip curling in contempt, Felix spat openly into Dimitri’s mouth, letting his saliva land against the prince’s tongue. The blonde-haired boy whimpered and swallowed eagerly, eyes fluttering shut at the depravity of the filthy act. Sylvain too, let out a stuttered breath.

“_Gods,_ that was… hot. Do it again, Felix,” he insisted. Sylvain’s cock was rock hard by hard, grinding slowly up against the base of Dimitri’s spine, aching to be freed. Felix drew up more saliva in his mouth and spat once more into Dimitri’s keen, waiting mouth. He could see the frothy bubbles of his own spit rolling down Dimitri’s tongue and he swirled his tongue around his own lips and mouth like a lust-crazed man, letting some roll down his chin. Felix let go of Dimitri’s face and started to unbutton his own waistcoat.

“You’re disgusting,” he jeered.

“Come here.” Sylvain rebuked Felix’s callousness with a gentleness with Dimitri yearned for, turning around in the other’s lap and facing him with bleary eyes. Sylvain caressed his cheek and then hotly, ran a tongue up from Dimitri’s chin, to his lips. The prince trembled in the other’s arms, allowing him to run his tongue over his own face, quaking uncontrollably.

“S-Sylvain…” he bawled, tears falling freely down his face. Sylvain chastely kissed them away and peppered the prince’s crying face with gentle kisses, across his forehead, eyebrows, down the side of his face and finally, back to his lips, meshing them together in a hot embrace. He exhaled through his nose when he felt Dimitri fist the front of his shirt, pulling clumsily at the buttons.

“Hey, hey… it’s alright, breathe,” he reassured the prince. Dimitri swallowed and nodded, kissing Sylvain again, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth with desperation, fingers working more accurately on the shirt, pulling it open and tugging it and the blazer off Sylvain’s shoulders. Sylvain mimicked the action, stripping Dimitri of his blazer, leaving him completely bare before his eyes, marked with scars and Felix’s angry bruising bites.

Felix had stripped himself of his waistcoat and shirt and was leaning back into Dimitri’s hot skin, his chest pressed against the prince’s back. His hands wandered delicately up and down the prince’s sides, skimming lightly, teasing, torturing.

Sylvain and Dimitri kissed hotly until Dimitri jolted back. Felix’s teeth sank into the back of Dimitri’s muscled shoulder, drawing blood. Dimitri winced and tried to look back, meeting those cold but hungry eyes of the son of Fraldarius, a tremble running down his spine when Felix’s hands gripped tightly at his hips, grinding against his lower-back.

“F-Felix… y-you bit me,” Dimitri whispered, almost shocked. Felix opened his mouth and openly displayed his tongue lapping up the rivulets of crimson blood seeping from the bite mark, maintaining his hard stare.

“Don’t you enjoy it? Being bitten and marked? Being _owned?_” he grunted, sinking his teeth into another spot, though not as hard as to break the skin again. Dimitri yelped and shuddered violently.

“O-Owned…” he echoed the word, enjoying the way it felt on his tongue.

Sylvain watched, bubbling with envy and a slight distaste for Felix’s roughness. Dimitri’s hands scrabbled against the front of his trousers, rushing to pull them undone and so he gently held the prince’s hands and guided him to undoing them. The prince seemed to calm down under Sylvain’s caring caress, taking out Sylvain’s cock from his trousers and smallclothes, massaging it up and down steadily.

“Dimitri…” Sylvain breathed, kissing Dimitri’s lips sweetly once more. He reached forwards and wrapped his hand around the prince’s cock and they mutually stroked one another, timing their hands so that they moved their hands in sync, to the same rhythm. Dimitri’s heart was thundering in his chest, he was surprised Felix couldn’t hear it with how close he was, peppering sharp bites down the length of his back.

“M-More, Sylvain…” Dimitri pleaded. Sylvain nodded and shifted closer, lifting up Dimitri’s legs so that they laid on top of his and they were sort-of sandwiched together. He wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, using what precum they had as lubrication so that the glide was a little smoother. Dimitri melted as the searing heat of Sylvain’s dick pressed against his. Staring down, he didn’t realise that Sylvain was bigger than him. The difference in size between their cocks made him shudder.

“Sylvain, where’s your oil?” Felix asked. Jerking with his head, he indicated towards his bedside table and Felix stood to retrieve it, watching the two boys on the bed messily stroke their cocks together, weeping with precum, hips rocking to meet one another for more friction.

“He is a poor influence on you, Sylvain. Both of you… rutting against each other like animals in heat,” he jeered, shaking his head incredulously. Neither seemed to care, only Dimitri moaned louder, nodding, agreeing with Felix’s cruel taunting words. The prince thoroughly enjoyed being degraded and Felix thought it disgusting; how could a prince be so depraved?

With a gentle hand on Sylvain’s shoulder he pushed and eased him backwards until Sylvain was laying on the bed and Dimitri was above him, supporting himself on his hands whilst the other’s hand was between their bodies, drawing on his cock for more precum.

Felix unbuttoned his trousers for some relief and tugged himself free, sighing when he was no longer confined to the tightness of his trousers, but he didn’t touch himself. He had far more self-restraint than the bucking beasts before him.

He uncorked the pink-coloured bottle and drew it up to his nose; it smelled like roses. How insufferably _Sylvain_. He might have wanted to use it on another girl but Felix began to think it was for Dimitri’s sake since he liked to behave like a woman. He held the vial above the crack of Dimitri’s ass, watching the thick syrup dribble out the end until it rolled down the skin.

“_Ah!_ That’s cold, Felix!” Dimitri gasped. The blue-haired man didn’t care and let it roll down the crack of Dimitri’s ass, dipping into the tight, unstretched hole and over his balls where it then dribbled down over Sylvain’s. The sight set a shudder through him and he shook himself, looming over Dimitri’s body.

“I see your ass is not as red as last time… shall we remedy that?” he taunted, hand coming the caress the right ass cheek. Dimitri’s arm wobbled and he nodded unabashedly.

“Y-Yes, please,” he gasped. Felix smirked and drew his hand back, letting it crash down with a satisfying _‘crack’_, just like the night before. Dimitri’s body jolted forwards with the force of the impact, eliciting a sharp hiss from Sylvain was their cock ground hard against one another.

“You’re a fucking animal… how do you live with yourself?” Felix spat. The anger flowed freely through him, manifesting itself in hateful strikes against Dimitri’s fair skin, turning it scarlet quickly. The prince was whimpering, crying again and it only empowered Felix, wanting to ruin and break him further. Sylvain was kissing the prince’s face, trying to soothe him and ease him through his ordeal.

“F-Felix… h-harder, more!” Dimitri’s arms collapsed beneath him and he landed against Sylvain’s broad chest. The red head wrapped his spare arm around Dimitri’s back, cradling him to his warm, secure body, his other hand still working away at their cocks. His eyes bore into Felix’s, seething, glaring; he was being too rough for his liking and yet, the prince begged for more. Felix recognised that resentful expression in his eyes and sneered once more.

“A _fucking_ animal… wanting to be _fucked_ and bred… used by everyone in this _fucking_ cathedral, am I right?” Felix spat.

Dimitri’s eyes fluttered, broken, as he bit his lip and nodded. Sylvain’s lip tightened and he glared at Felix, wanting to smack that satisfying grin off his stupid face but instead, he hushed Dimitri, kissing his crown of sweaty golden hair.

“Hey, hey… look at me,” Sylvain asked. Dimitri’s eyes cracked open and Sylvain kissed the bridge at the height of his nose between his eyebrows, smoothing his head. His hand stilled around their cock and instead he cradled the prince’s gentle face, wiping the tears away. “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I… I want you, Sylvain…”

With an arrogant grin, Sylvain lifted his head to Felix. The other man shrugged, seemingly uncaring and spread Dimitri’s ass cheeks, relishing in the bright red handprint he had left on his skin. The oil was still wet and slick, and he ran his thumb through it, probing at Dimitri’s hole.

“As much as I’m sure you’d enjoy it, _boar_… to be split open by Sylvain’s cock… I have to prepare you… it’d be an inconvenience if you started bleeding when he tears you apart,” Felix laughed. His thumb was far gentler than his words, soothing over the puckered hole until he saw it flutter when Dimitri exhaled and relaxed, allowing his thumb to slip in to the first knuckle.

Dimitri tensed at the intrusion but then let out another breath, steadily breathing, encouraged by Sylvain’s kind words as Felix managed to slide his thumb in all the way. He drew it in and out until he could feel it stretch around the digit. He collected some more oil onto his other fingers and withdrew his thumb, sinking in his middle-finger all the way.

“_O-Ooh_…” Dimitri breathed, feeling Felix’s finger probe far deeper than his thumb. Sylvain was beginning to grow impatient, knowing that Felix was taking his time just to torture him more, his balls aching. Felix’s self-restraint and patience was clearly far greater than his.

“Felix, hurry up,” Sylvain said, scowling. Felix quirked an eyebrow smugly.

“Impatient? I wouldn’t want to hurt our dear prince,” he said falsely, soothing a hand down Dimitri’s arched back, delighting in the shiver he earned.

“Gods, you know he can take it… just hurry, will you,” Sylvain relented. He both hated and loved to see Dimitri being roughed up, he just thought that Felix bordered on tortuously cruel sometimes. Felix shrugged.

“As you wish.”

Felix plunged two fingers straight to the knuckle inside of Dimitri, the prince tossing his head back and letting out a staggered moan. Felix wriggled his fingers inside and could feel the hot velvety insides clamp down, unprepared against his fingers. He drew them back and then pumped them in again, his middle finger and ring finger curling inside and scissoring slightly.

“How does it feel, _boar?_” Felix asked, leaning over the prince’s body, his face coming dangerously close to Sylvain’s though he didn’t mind, enjoying the slightly unnerved expression across his features.

“I-It feels… s-so good, Felix,” Dimitri managed to breathe out between moans, hissing between his teeth. Sylvain attempted to distract himself from Sylvain’s penetrating gaze by nibbling on Dimitri’s ear, breathing and whispering into it.

“You’ll have my cock soon,” he murmured, self-control fragmenting with every wild buck of Dimitri’s hips against his own, cocks still sliding over one another. The prince nodded eagerly, burying his head into the crook of Sylvain’s shoulder. Finally, Felix slid in a third finger, a breath stuttering past his lips when he felt the tight walls of Dimitri’s ass close around him.

“S-Sylvain… I need you, p-p-_please_,” Dimitri begged, drawing his head enough so that he could plead with his eyes, gazing at Sylvain. The prince’s big sapphire blue eyes were almost bloodshot from crying, red-rimmed from the tears and were pleading with Sylvain. He sucked in a staggered breath and nodded.

“Is he ready?”

“Mmh… I think so,” Felix hummed, scissoring his three fingers as wide as he could against the tight resistance of Dimitri’s hole, pulling them and watching the string of sticky oil snap in the air where his fingers were connected. Sylvain swallowed and shuffled a little further down the bed, lining his cock up with Dimitri’s hole. On shaky arms, the prince pushed himself up until he was sitting on Sylvain’s lap, straddling him.

Sylvain gazed up at the sight before hi, running his hands over Dimitri’s abused chest, resting on his muscled hips. His cock was jutting out, weeping with precum and the head was almost as flushed as his face. Dimitri swept some hair from his eyes and smiled down at Sylvain.

“You will fill me up, won’t you?” he asked. Sylvain shuddered.

“Yes, _yes_, anything for you.”

Dimitri moaned openly as he slowly slid down, easily taking in Sylvain’s entire length due to Felix’s preparation. The swordsman watched, mesmerised by the way the prince took everything so effortlessly. Though, he supposed, animals were made for breeding and their bodies would accommodate anything as long as they could get what they were meant for.

“Does it feel good, boar? To have what you’ve been craving finally inside of you?”

“Y-Yes, Felix… yes, _o-oh Gods_…” Dimitri gasped. Felix licked a long hot stripe along the side of Dimitri’s neck. Sylvain’s hips started to move, slowly, helping Dimitri to bounce by lowering and raising his hips, guiding his own hips up to collide with Dimitri’s ass. The prince was a wreck; face red, hair messy, lips puffy, neck bitten and ass clenching hungrily around the cock thrusting into his body.

Felix huffed hotly into the prince’s ear. “Do you think you could take two?”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and his hips staggered. Had he heard that right? Surely, Felix wasn’t serious, there was no way the prince would be able to take two cocks at the same time into his ass. Despite the hot wave washing over him, Sylvain shook his head.

“Felix, no, that’s… that’s too far.”

“Let us ask the boar.” Felix leered down at Sylvain and turned to the prince, pressing his first kiss into Dimitri’s burning skin. “Would you like two cocks ploughing into you, filling you to the brim full of cum?”

Dimitri’s head rolled against his shoulder and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, fluttering shut. He wanted nothing more. He nodded and gasped, rocking his hips down as best he could against Sylvain’s which had slowed down considerably. The red head was astonished; the prince was delirious, mad with lust and _gods_, if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He still had his hesitations.

“Felix…”

“I will not him purposefully. As I said, it would be troublesome if he started to bleed.” Felix picked up the rose-scented oil and tipped the final contents onto his cock and also back into Dimitri’s crack. He rubbed it with his fingers, unbothered by the fact that he was touching Sylvain’s cock too; soon enough, he’d be lined up tightly against it in the snug warmth of Dimitri’s ass. Sylvain hissed feeling Felix’s fingers dance around his dick, steadying his thrusts as Felix got up onto his knees.

“Dimitri… it will probably hurt,” Sylvain whispered. Dimitri leaned forward, interlacing his fingers with Sylvain and nodded, biting on his lower lip. “It will… really hurt… you don’t have to force yourself.

“The boar can speak for himself,” Felix spat, rubbing the head of his cock against Dimitri’s hole. The prince trembled with apprehension. Would Felix even fit alongside Sylvain? _Gods,_ he hoped so. Prior to his interactions with Sylvain, Dimitri had been completely prude to all things romantic and sexual and it was only with the red head’s gentle guidance that he became comfortable with his own body, indulging himself in pleasures he never knew existed. Sylvain taught him how to kiss, how to pleasure another man and he had even let him take him once, but Dimitri admitted to enjoying being taken far more. The studhorse turned out to be one of the gentlest lovers one could have hoped to have. However, it was with Felix that Dimitri was beginning to test new boundaries and the thought was thrilling. Charged by his cruel words and rough treatment, he wanted to be punished by the swordsman, feeling that, in part, he deserved it.

So the searing burn that parted his asshole open welcomed him like a wave of fire.

Felix grit his teeth and Sylvain choked on his own saliva, unable to bear the tightness around his dick. Steadily, slowly, Felix pushed in, met with resistance inch after inch until he found he was halfway in. He sucked in a breath and panted, holding onto Dimitri’s trembling hips.

“_Boar_… are you alright?”

Dimitri nodded. Sylvain did not let the moment of sympathy pass him by.

The prince was whimpering, fresh tears tumbling down his already streaked face as Felix exhaled as he tried to push in further. It was almost impossible, and had it been anyone else, he might’ve thought he’d break them. But this was _Dimitri_, the boar prince of Faerghus whose own inhuman strengths surprised himself, who had _begged_ to be torn open by two cocks, and so Felix persisted, shoving in more and more.

“H-Hah… you have two cocks inside of you now, _boar,_” Felix victoriously smirked. His face was rosy, strands of azure hair clinging to his soaked forehead, sweat glistening as it rolled down his chiselled and taught chest. Dimitri’s back was soaked too, he could see the rivulets of sweat running down his scarred back.

“D-Dimitri… you’re so tight… y-you’re doing so well, so well,” Sylvain soothed, and Felix scoffed. The two locked their gazes and it was Felix who was the first to move, pulling back and then pushing back in, met with resistance but loving the friction it caused and though he loathed to admit it, rubbing against Sylvain’s cock made it so much better.

Steadily, the two came to thrust in an awkward rhythm inside of the prince, neither able to match the other’s tempo. Sylvain was steady and slow, watching Dimitri’s face twitch with pleasure whilst Felix was far rough, still slow but deeper, sinking bruises with his finger into those strong hips.

Felix growled and pushed in especially deep. Dimitri cried out.

“_G-Gods! Felix!_ Right there!”

Felix smirked and stared down at Sylvain; it was almost becoming a battle between them. Everything had to be competitive with Felix, everything had to be a fight, he couldn’t allow himself to simply enjoy things like being so privileged as to be able to fuck the prince. Sylvain’s hard stare faltered, and his eyebrows knitted together, squeezing Dimitri’s hands.

“You’re so good, _so good,_ Dimitri,” Sylvain moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip, trying to hold back from emptying himself too soon. The feeling of Felix’s cock rubbing against his own whilst inside of Dimitri’s ass was turning him on far more than he cared to admit and the ache in balls was a testament to that. Felix too, was regretfully close.

He moved a hand around the front of Dimitri’s chest and tweaked a nipple, twisting it then pulling it hard, enjoying the back-breaking arch Dimitri made in response. The prince’s mouth was agape, tongue flat against his chin, dazed with lust, eyes half-lidded.

Felix wound that same hand further up the prince’s body and thrust two fingers into his open mouth. Instinctively, Dimitri’s mouth closed around them and he sucked on them, lapping and coating them in thick saliva, dribbling from the corners of his mouth with enthusiasm. He was whimpering around the digits as Felix pressed down on his tongue.

“You love being used, don’t you? You love nothing more than being roughed up… and taken, like this… like a true _boar_… because that’s what you are,” Felix hissed in between powerful thrusts. Sylvain hips started to snap up two and finally, the two fell into a brief but consistent rhythm, one thrusting up as the other drew out, allowing plenty of room for Dimitri’s prostate to be abused over and over.

“Y-Yes!” Dimitri cried out around Felix’s fingers. He withdrew them from Dimitri’s mouth and held onto his hips once more, slamming up with a powerful speed. Sylvain was bucking up too, letting go of one of Dimitri’s hands and holding his face.

“You look beautiful… so good for me,” Sylvain whispered. It seemed that was all the prince needed and he shuddered, fingers crushing Sylvain’s hands as he cried out, cock spurting and jumping, cumming untouched. Dimitri crumbled, stars blinking in and out of his bleary tear-glazed vision as his orgasm wracked through him. Sylvain’s hips stuttered and he cursed beneath his breath, unexpectedly cumming, overwhelmed by the tightness of Dimitri’s ass.

He tossed his head back against the pillow, exposing his neck and he panted, burying himself as he could into Dimitri’s body. Felix growled, frustrated with Sylvain’s selfishness and he jammed himself in alongside, abusing Dimitri’s swollen prostate. He wasn’t finished yet.

“How pitiful… the boar is already finished,” he panted. He kept an iron-grip on Dimitri’s hips, slamming into the limp body, enjoying the passivity and weak moans that escaped Dimitri’s lips. Sylvain too, was down for the count, unable to do anything more than gasp and stare, watching Felix chase his own release.

Dimitri said nothing and only mewled pathetically until finally, with one brutal final thrust, Felix emptied himself into Dimitri’s ass too, filling the prince up with two thick loads, churning over one another. Felix’s cock throbbed and he felt his balls tightened up with the force of his orgasm. He fingers sank impossibly deep into Dimitri’s fair skin though he still said nothing and simply accepted what was thrust into him.

Steadily, Felix pulled out and collapsed backwards, sitting and staring at the mess he’d made. The head of Sylvain’s cock was still inside Dimitri’s body but droplets of cum started to seep and dribble from the stretched hole, rolling down the length of Sylvain’s reddened spent cock.

“Hah… you have two loads inside of you… you are filthy,” Felix remarked. Sylvain opened his eyes and instinctively started to caress Dimitri’s hair, the prince quaking episodically with the aftershocks. He held the prince to him tightly.

“You did so well, you’ve done wonderfully,” Sylvain murmured against the prince’s hair and Dimitri smiled weakly. It appeared that despite the brutal ordeal he had been through, the prince was still conscious, though his eyes were closed. He hummed appreciatively feeling Sylvain’s gentle kiss against his hair. Felix regarded them closely.

“You were… far too rough again, Felix,” Sylvain said. Felix carded a hand through his hair and turned away from the lovesick couple.

“The boar deserves it.”

“I disagree. You shouldn’t have… put yours in too.”

“You were not saying otherwise moments ago when we were sliding against one another inside of him.”

Sylvain’s face reddened and he sighed, defeated. “It would not kill you to be kinder to him.”

Felix sighed. Silence fell between them, interrupted only by Dimitri’s steady breathing and happy hums when Sylvain patted his head.

“You said you don’t kiss people. Why?”

Felix grumbled and lay backwards on the bed, allowing his back the chance the recover, his legs dangling over the edge, finding comfort at the foot of the bed. “I just… prefer not to.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before? Are you afraid?”

Felix bristled and barked. “I am not afraid of a simple kiss.”

Sylvain hummed teasingly. “I believe that you are.” Felix scowled and tried to ignore the comment, letting his eyes slide shut as he relaxed into the comfort of Sylvain’s bed. “You can practice kissing.”

“Sylvain, be quiet.”

“With Dimitri. I’m sure he’s not opposed.” The prince shook his head, smiling serenely. “You are more than welcome to take up kissing training with Dimitri… _or myself._”

“Sylvain, I will cut your head clean from your shoulders if you don’t shut up.”


End file.
